On a White Horse He Rides
by 10moorem
Summary: Bonesaw creates a virus that is undoubtedly her finest achievement, now whether this is good or bad is anybody's guess.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one**

In the small town named Cooperstown one would ordinarily find people walking through the streets and going about their daily business. Cooperstown had always had a lack of parahumans and thus they were usually left alone by both the PRT and the various villains around the United States. After all who wanted a small town like Coopertown?

However this wasn't a typical day as, where there would usually be the sounds of people getting through their day, there was a symphony of screams all throughout the town. The ones "conducting" this were the notorious band of serial killers known as the slaughterhouse 9, each of which were s-class threats to the world.

One of these members was gleefully skipping through the town, surprIsingly relaxed considering she had a bounty in the millions of dollars.

Bonesaw was on her own, holding a vial which contained a viscous black liquid. Jack had told her to release her "creativity", which usually ended in beautiful (to her) and horrific (to everyone else) deaths. She stopped when she saw a young male trying futilely to move after being i paled in multiple places by pieces of glass, shatterbird's work no doubt. Bonesaw let out a childlike giggle, this would do!

"motherfucking piece of shit" the teen grumbled, still dreadfully unaware of the girl mere meters away from him.

Bonesaw frowned at the language used by the boy in front of her, as he wasn't much older than her. She was planning on reconfiguring his anatomy into something new, perhaps something like a bear. Bonesaw decided on something different instead, she whistled at the boy to get his attention.

He slowly started to turn around, Bonesaw waited for the second he turned around to lackadaisically throw the vial at him. Bonesaw relished in his look of abject fear, Jack always said that was one of the best parts of killing someone: the expression people made, the realisation.

His face was frozen in abject fear as he saw her, which was a fairly common response but one that had gotten boring. A second later the vial shattered on contact with his body. Almost immediately the liquid snaked into his body however there was some of it which disappeared into the air, no doubt going to infect more people.

The boy convulsed on the floor before finally going limp, Bonesaw figured that in a few hours he would wake up as a murderous husk, a shadow of the person he once was. Bonesaw turned to skip away, while she and the rest of the nine had implants that would protect them from getting infected immediately the virus was somewhat based off of crawlers adaptive physiology so the implants would only work for so long if they were under constant exposure.

Either way this town was done as the PRT were likely going to quarantine this entire place and watch as the inhabitants tear each other to shreds

* * *

However, while most of the inhabitants of the formerly happy town of cooper were now mindless zombies, there was one tiny anomaly. Perhaps it was the boys sheer willpower or maybe it was dumb luck however the virus intergrated with his body perfectly.

So while his body and "human self were consumed by the virus his consciousness lived on. While the zombies rose, he slept.

After a few more hours it was done and he opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jack's POV

After our short amount of fun I had called everyone to meet back on a hill overlooking the carnage. This town wasn't anything important and we had only used it to keep out skills up, it wouldn't do to let ourselves get rusty after all. Unsurprisingly it was Crawler who arrived first, since there was no one who could hurt him here he wasn't enthused about coming in the first place.

"Crawler did you have fun"? Of course I already knew he hadn't but, still, it couldn't hurt to ask.

Crawler didn't even give me the decency of a response, he just gave me a dirty look before lying down on the dirt. I frowned, it couldn't do to have discord in our group. Discord would show weakness and to a group who lived and died on our reputation we couldn't afford to show weakness.

"Don't worry crawler, we're going to hit a big city next" I said shifting my body to appear as casual as one can be in front of the gargantuan, writhing abomination known as crawler.

Crawler merely grunted (or what I assumed to be his equivalent of grunting) in approval. I grinned, honestly it was so easy to manipulate others once you knew enough about them and Crawler was hardly complex. All crawler wanted was a challenge: someone to fight, someone who can hurt him and someone who can force him to evolve.

the light sound of metal on dirt caused me to turn to the next member of my group to arrive: Mannequin. Mannequin, like Crawler, could hardly be considered human anymore. He had a white blank face, with only the slightest indents to show a caricature of a nose and a pair of eyes.

"Alan, glad you could make it" I greeted cheerfully. The mention of his former name caused his metal, boneless limbs to still for split second. Mannequin was also fairly easy to manipulate, just a mention of his past as Sphere, usually done with the mention of his name, was enough to keep him trapped in his hatred for tinkers trying to succeed where he had failed.

One by one the rest of his group arrived: Burnscar, Siberian, Shatterbird, Hatchet-face and Cherish. The last to arrive was Bonesaw who seemed inordinately pleased at something.

"Hello Bonesaw did you have any fun" I asked while ruffling her hair slightly, to reinforce me as a parental figure. Unlike the others I actually had... not trust, but knowledge that she would never betray me, since while the rest of slaughterhouse 9 were like tools Bonesaw was more like an arm or leg. While a knife could cut you if used incorrectly, an arm would never hurt you unless you wanted it to.

"yep" she said childishly "I even got to used that new virus I was telling you about". Ah yes, the Blacklight virus was one of the many potentially world ending virus' that she had created. If he remembered correctly this virus was based off of Crawler's extreme adaptability.

I looked back at the small wreck of a town, fires were burning, glass shards were scattered about and the cry of broken screams from the few survivors could be heard even from here. I squinted my eyes to red gas slowly moving to envelop the city, Bonesaw had made it very slow to travel by air and incapable of travelling by water, so it could be quarantined easily as per his instructions. After all if this virus destroyed the world, what would be left for us?

"well while this has been an interesting diversion, it's time to be off" I said. As we left I turned around to see a vague figure jumping on the small rooftops of the buildings. I shrugged, it wasn't uncommon for someone to trigger during one of our performances and while they may eventually come looking for revenge I was confident that I could take them.

 **A.N**

 **The start of the story is off to a slow start, however the prologue is done so we should be getting longer chapters from the main character POV**


End file.
